Cardiovascular disease (CVD) claims the lives of more than 500,000 women each year. Hispanic women have been found to have higher rates of CV risk factors, which can be controlled with physical activity (PA), when compared with non-Hispanic whites. Interventions designed to promote PA in Hispanic women have shown varying effectiveness. Further, there has been little attention to the development of socially and culturally relevant interventions for this population, to promote or sustain PA. Given the lack of data on effective interventions, preliminary research is essential to develop and test effective and culturally relevant interventions. The proposed pilot project, "Intervencion de Motivacion Para Caminar Todas" will focus on the development and evaluation of a theory-based motivational intervention program to promote regular PA among older Hispanic women. The Wellness Motivation Theory provides a framework for the proposed intervention, wresearch has the potential to increase knowledge of effective programs to enhance physical activity and decrease cardiovascular risk in a community of vulnerable women. There is little information available on physical activity intervention programs for Hispanic women that attend to social and community resources.